


One Shot

by Lobotomite69



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Awkward Conversations, Blood and Gore, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, More tags later, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, angry bisexuals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobotomite69/pseuds/Lobotomite69
Summary: Robert Joseph MacCready was in a bind. Caps weren't coming in like they used to, and he spent most of what he had on cheap whiskey. Most days he just stayed in the tiny backroom of The Third Rail. Most days he didn't even look for work, and sometimes, if he was lucky, work would come and find him. Yet what found him next was a barking dog and a man who had a grudge against the world.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor
Kudos: 2





	One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I am revisiting this story, and hopefully I'll stick with it.

Robert Joseph MacCready was in a bind. Caps weren't coming in like they used to, and he spent most of what he had on cheap whiskey. Most days he just stayed in the tiny backroom of The Third Rail. Most days he didn't even look for work, and sometimes, if he was lucky, work would come and find him. And yet, he needed the caps.  
Robert stared down at the whiskey, now mostly watered down, and swished it around in his cup. Growing up, he always dreamed of exploring the waste lands and becoming rich off all the treasures he found, not a care in the world. Not worrying about the monsters that lurked in the back of the caves in Little Lamplight. Now he had worse monsters to worry about. He grimaced as he drank the rest of his drink, not caring for the taste.

The sadness that hovered behind Robert grew more apparent, and he sighed, slouching more into his chair. He reached over to the table next to his chair, setting down his cup to pour himself another drink of whiskey, not caring to get up and get himself some more ice. As he reached for the bottle of whiskey, the sleeve of his jacket slipped down, showing the name of his deceased soulmate that was engraved into his arm. Robert stared at it for a few more seconds before grabbing the bottle, bypassing the cup, and began to slow, long drinks of the whiskey. 

His heart was hurting, and yet he was used to this pain ever since he could remember. When he was young, he would find himself hiding from everyone to cry. He could never understand why, but he began to get used to it. He even ended up telling his best friend, Lucy, about the never ending sadness, and she tried her best to make everything okay.  
And for a good amount of years, everything was okay. He became mayor of Little Lamplight, he took it upon himself protect everyone. Whenever he turned 14, and the name of his soulmate began to appear, he was ecstatic. And when he could read the name as Lucy? He was fucking over the moon. 

But Robert still felt sadness everyday. _Is this Lucy's feelings? _He'd always ask himself, but could never bring it up to ask her. Lucy always seemed so happy, and she would always tell Robert if something was wrong.__

__He finished off what was left in the bottle, setting it back down on the table. He listened to Magnolia, who was finishing her last song for the night. His head felt fuzzy and he leaned his head back against the chair, beginning to doze off. As he was about to drift off to sleep, his arm felt like it burst into flames.  
The scream that left Robert's mouth was one of pure agony. The chatter and the singing that was in the next room stopped. As Robert tried opening his eyes, they were filled with visions of a green world, images of a woman with a baby wrapped in her arms. He saw images of moving cars, people dancing, and so many things that he couldn't name. He saw images of people fighting with each other, multiple people in power armor and he could hear the shouting and fear._ _

__All of this made him panic and he started to thrash around, sending the chair to the floor. Robert groaned in pain, his head raging. The blood rushed through his ears, and when he tried to open his eyes he felt more fear, saw people running and screaming, saw an arm pulling the woman and her baby, an elevator going down, and an explosion that nearly took everyone with it._ _

__He rubbed his eyes, trying to make the visions stop. And for a few moments, he managed to do so. He gazed at all the people who has gathered in his backroom. He saw the worried of his friend Daisy, and an amused look of the mayor. As he tried sitting up, more visions and pain came for him._ _

__He saw a bald man, the woman struggling to keep her crying baby. He heard the woman's begging the man to stop, he felt uncontrollable anger, he saw fists beating at the glass in front of him. He heard the gunshot, the silence that came after, except the for the screaming baby. All that he felt was anger, sadness, and desperation. For a quick second he thought of the subway tunnels. Lucy._ _

__Now it was blackness, as if Robert was asleep, but his mind was still fully awake. He felt cold and alone. And pissed. What the fuck was happening? As he began to look around, a room was starting to appear. _Critical failure in Cryogenic Array. All Vault residents must vacate immediately. _A robotic voice announced as Robert looked around. He saw one of pods opening, and a man falling out, coughing and gasping for air. The man quickly got up, and ran to the pod across from his.___ _

_____"Come on! Come on!" _the man screamed, looking for a way to open up the pod. _"Has to be a way." _Robert felt the mans desperation, as he tried pulling the hatch open with his hands. He then felt the relief when the man saw the lever. The man flipped the lever, and as the pod slowly opened, the man became angry. _"Hurry the fuck up! _he screamed, pulling at his hair.______ _ _ _ _

__________As the hatch finally opened, the man, just stared at the woman inside. He finally placed his hands gently on her body, carefully pulling her out of her tomb. Robert watched the man gently holding the woman, watching as the man cried silently. _"Oh Nora..." _The man whimpered out, breaking something inside of Robert. He then watched as the man winced in pain, and pulled his arm up to role down the sleeve of the vault suit.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The look on the man's face, became confused. When he looked up, Robert knew they were looking at each other. The mans face became angry, and Robert felt as if he was slammed in the head, and his vision became black again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When Robert woke up, he knew he was looking up at the ceiling of the mayor's place. He heard hushed whispers in the room next to him, and could hear his name mentioned a couple of times, He groaned and rolled over, and right onto the floor. There was a loud thud, and the whispering stopped. He heard footsteps approaching him and the sound of the mayor's voice saying, "Alright MacCready, get your ass off my floor." He rolled back over to see the ceiling and saw the black eyes of the mayor, which did hold some worries, but mostly amusement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________In came another person, and he looked over and saw the concern face of Daisy. "What happen to you Robert?" She asked, as he struggled to sit up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm not sure." He mumbled, rubbing his arm. He then remember the pain he felt earlier, and he yanked up his sleeve. At first he saw Lucy's name, and he smiled softly, but that quickly disappeared when he saw the name underneath hers. He couldn't believe it. What kind of sick joke was this?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Daisy bent down, to take Robert's hands in her's. "It sometimes happens Robert. You know we never knew the science behind soulmates, and now we never will. But we do know that sometimes, people are given a second chance. Even if the don't want it." She said quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The words didn't register to Robert right away, but when they did, he became angry. "I don't want a second chance," He said harshly, "Lucy was my chance, and i failed her." He stared down at the names on his arm, before covering them both with his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He felt hands grab his head, and yank it to where he was looking at an upset Daisy. "What happened to Lucy was not your fault. You did everything that you could for her. But now you have another chance, and you have to live with it." She said, her voice soft, "Now come with me, he can sleep at my place tonight."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He slowly followed her, saying thank you to John as he left. He was too lost in thought to feel the pressure on his forehead to indicate when your soulmate is sharing your vision._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
